Sasuke's romance
by Spirtblade627
Summary: Sasuke thought the redheaded Uzamaki Nariko was just a spoiled princess not worth his time, he really did but now he's being proven wrong by the girl herself and prehaps falling in love at the same time. femNaruXSasu possible lemons not sure yet, shikaXtayu, hinaXten. slow devlopment alive kushina, alive mikoto


Sasuke glared at the girl he thought for the longest time was just a stuck up princess, Nariko Uzamaki, the daughter of Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage. She hadn't taken her father name for the reason and I quote. "if dad didn't have enough guts to marry mom before having a baby with her then he isn't worth me bearing his name." this is usually then followed by a glare at the fourth hokage's face engraved on the mountain.

Now sasuke was usually a very polite boy and would set aside thought of what she might be like but he was getting more and more high and mighty due to two facts his father reminding him contantly that the uchiha are one of the strongest and well known clans in konoha and that since itachi turned it down he was the heir to the clan. The second thing was his parent's were in the middle of a divorce case and there fore a custody battle for full custody of him. Rightfully so as anymore of Fugaku's influence and Sasuke would be stuck all high and mighty for life, and Mikoto would never have that.

The reason why they were divorcing was simple Fugaku had been on a mission and got a head injury, which caused him to sometimes think out loud. At one such time he had been pondering whether or not to have another child with and I quote. "his baby maker whore of a wife." Mikoto happened to be in the room at this time and her husband was hospitalized that same day…for nearly ever bone in his body broken.

Sasuke was now going into the academy now amidst this, Sasuke was now also surrounded by fangirls who wanted to comfort the boy. But sasuke was only interested in the girl who was glaring back at him, the princess who had it all and never had trouble in her life.

After class he was walking home when he hears someone stomp towards him. "what's your problem teme!" she shouted at him.

"hn." He said and started to walk away only angering the red head more.

"you asshole! What are you doing rejecting all those girls who are trying to be nice to you! Just because you are having family problems doesn't mean you get to be a jerk!" she shouts.

"and what do you know miss perfect life? Huh? Do you know what's it like to have your parent's fight over you of course not you only had one to begin with." Nariko wasted no time in slapping the boy.

"you think my life is easy! Get real! Every day when my mom walks to me to the academy I hear the whispers of people calling her the Hokage's whore, sometimes when I'm at home my mom breaks down crying saying she misses my dad! And do you know how many assassins by Iwa have tried to kill me! Counting the one that happened today the count will be 574. I'm not even aloud to step outside the village without a full anbu escort and then some! you think I might have it easy but you have no idea." Nariko turned around and stormed off tears running down her cheeks.

**Uchiha compound**

Mikoto uchiha looked at the photos presented by fugaku lawyer's to the judge. It was her slapping her soon in public after she picked him up at the academy. This supposedly happened ten minutes after the academy…the same time Nariko was talking to him.

"as you can see for a mother of all people to hit her child is no person fit to raise a child." The lawyer said.

"hmm I see, well photo's don't lie." Sasuke who was sitting in on the meeting fist's were quivering with rage sure his mother had scolded him on being hard on Nariko when he met up with her but she didn't slap him, and the supposed witness were obviously paid off.

"She did not!" Sasuke yelled and stood up. "kaa-San didn't hurt me she never did and never will!" Fugaku's lawyer looked at him and put on a fake smile.

"its alright boy, no need to be afraid now, your father will take care of you and you won't have to worry about her hurting you anymore." Sasuke glared at him and almost attack him and would have too, if his mother didn't appear to be crying.

"Kaa-san…" sasuke said.

"it's okay mikoto, maybe I will give you visiting rights once you get your abusive problem under control." Mikoto's head then raised to realize she wasn't crying but laughing uncontrollably.

"before you attempt to frame someone you really should learn a bit more about them, you were my husband I thought you would have known." Mikoto pointed to the picture to her neck wear the skin was clear and flawless. She then craned her neck to the side showing in that same spot she had a rough scar from barely dodging a kunai. "I have had this scare for ten years I got it on my first b-rank."

"we have witnesses as well, the camera was at a distance and clearly couldn't pick up that faded scar." The lawyer said. Mikoto rested her head on her hand.

"hmm that so? You know you really shouldn't send another uchiha to take the fake photo too its kinda obvious with the crest on the back of their clothes, and one that talks aloud too and I quote 'this is just what we need to win the case?' honestly it gives me time to get counter witnesses." Mikoto smiled and his lawyer knew this case was coming to an end tonight and was not looking like it would be in their favor.

"who are these counter witnesses?" the judge asked and soon multiple fangirls that had been stalking him comfirmed at that time Sasuke had been talking to the red haired 'bitch'.

"these are all girls from poor families who would do anything for wealth, you expect us to believe this as solid testimony?" his lawyer said.

"them not really but the next witness yes." Then Nariko entered the room and gave a glare at Sasuke.

"I had been talking to the asshole the time he was supposedly hit, so couldn't have at that time." The lawyer then interrupted.

"so we have the time frame wrong we still have reliable witnesses saying you hit sasuke. Despite the time being wrong." Nariko growled at him.

"I wasn't done yet. After we finished talking I followed him home with his mother to see where he lived so I could prank him for payback later, his mother hadn't hit him at anytime the entire walk." Nariko finished and left the room.

With that the case was settled Mikoto had gotten full custody of her child. The next day after the academy Sasuke went up to Nariko.

"Nariko…" he started and she turned to face him her glare in place.

"what teme?" she snapped at him.

"thank you for standing up for my mother like that, I owe you big time." Nariko's look softened.

"yeah well, I couldn't just let that happen. Living with my mom only I know without one you'd have a horrible childhood." She said softly.

"thank you." Sasuke then surprised her by hugging her. She actually blushed at such intimate contact with the uchiha. He whispered into her ear then. Saying something that turned her beet red. He slowly withdrew from the hug he walked away a few feet until she called after him.

"Sasuke!"

"hn?" he asked.

"you know you are actually a pretty cool guy after all and maybe not a jerk like I thought." She said looking to her feet the remains of a blush still present.

"hmm, and you are still a spoiled princess like I thought you were." He smirked smugly at her. She growled at him.

"that's it I take it all back! You are not cool at all! You are still a jerk!" she then stormed over and tackled him they rolled on the ground until they eventually stopped, with Sasuke on top pinning Nariko.

"spoiled… princess."

"teme." She seethed, "let go of me." She glared.

"hmm, you know even though you are a spoiled princess you are cute when you act angry." He said.

"I'm not acting!" he leaned and whispered in her ear again.

"and a beautiful gentle flower the rest of the time." She turned her head away from him.

"the only thing gentle about me…the only thing gentle is that I have a soft spot in my heart for a raven who won't get off me." She mumbled but he heard every word.

"that so? In your heart?" he teased.

"get off me!"

"no."

"yes!"

"not until you can say it without mumbling."

"No! now get off me!"

"hmm you know what I think because of that you now have to yell it."

"screw you! Get off me! Damn it anbu! Anytime now!"

"I won't let them."

"damn it!"

**A/N: okay so there's the first chapter in this I hope its good and yes I know I should update my other stories and get a beta but I got this idea and I don't want to hold it out on you guys, this will be a slower progressing one the others okay? There will be other pairings such as HinaXTen, ShikaXTayu, SakuXIno and a ShizuneXoc and TsunadeXoc. That's all see ya next chapter where I well develop the start of a few other pairings and one more thing the first request I get on this will be the pairings since I can do it with feminine characters easily enough without scarring myself its male!haku and a male character of your chosing…don't ask I lost a bet okay. And Neji and a male character of you're choosing…I may have been drunk when I made the bet too.**


End file.
